quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: Lifeboat Protocol (TV Series)
"The Lifeboat Protocol" is the fourth and final episode of the ''Quantum Break'' television series and the fifth and final part of Act 4 in the video game. The events occur on October 10th, 2016 at 2:16AM. Plot Story Entering the Lifeboat |-|Control= Monarch security converges on Martin Hatch's office. Martin Hatch is preoccupied with administrating his eyedrops when the soldiers enter his office and take him into custody with his hands tied behind his back. They board the elevator with Hatch, but when it reaches its floor, Hatch steps out of the lift with his hands untied. He walks out and straightens his jacket, leaving the dead soldiers inside. - Control B (Hatch)= Elsewhere, Sofia Amaral enters through the Monarch HQ doors guarded by Monarch soldiers. Inside, she explains to Commander Pierce that she needs to speak with Serene right away. Inside an office, Serene and Amaral set apart from each other in momentary silence before she speaks. Sofia expressed frustration that Paul refused to listen to her prior the Fracture and explained that the error in the University time machine was the lack of a "simple failsafe". Paul indirectly admitted to knowing what the error in the machine was all along, but reiterated that the past could not be changed. When Sofia asked if that was always the point, Paul told her it was never her decision to decide when the Lifeboat Protocol would be initiated. Sofia reiterated that they were in the situation together, Paul accused her of working with Jack and destroying Henry Kim's lab. Accused of sabotage, Sofia admits her belief that Martin was likely responsible for the accident at the university and that he wanted the Fracture to occur. Refusing to hear her, Paul attacked Sofia and choked her death on an office table. }} |-|Surrender= - Surrender B (Hatch)= Paul waits insides an office listening to music when Paul's laptop, which is connected to the CFR, notifies him that the failsafe for the Lifeboat Protocol has been activated. A distressed Paul acknowledges the notification and approaches the laptop. He panics and attempts to prevent the launch of the Lifeboat Protocol, but fails. Without his say so, Monarch Security proceeds through the city neighborhoods and the central headquarters and rounds up Monarch's specialists to escort them to the safe room without their families. Elsewhere, Sofia enters through the Monarch HQ doors guarded by Monarch soldiers. When she prepares to speak with Commander Pierce, he interjects and asks her to follow him where Paul is waiting for her. In the office, Sofia is speaking to Paul about what she learned about William Joyce's time machine, but he is barely listening to her under his own delusions. She takes a look at him and tells him he needs to take his treatments. He picks up a model of the Monarch logo and hits her hard on the head with it. As she bleeds out from her scalp, she collapses and Paul continues to frantically hit her with the model. }} Charlie Wincott can be seen making his way through to his office at Monarch HQ. He manages to hack into the security mainframe and notices that the CFR is active, and notices that the Lifeboat Protocol is based underneath the building. He accesses the security list and puts himself and Fiona Miller on the list. He then tries to call Fiona to let her know but she doesn't pick up. Meanwhile at 4:24AM, Fiona can be seen driving through the streets of Riverport. She tries to contact Beth Wilder on a radio, needing her help but she does not respond. She speaks into the radio and tells Beth that she couldn't find the protocol and starts to have a breakdown. Jack Joyce then calls out Fiona's name on the radio, and explains how he is aware how Beth and Fiona had been working together. He tells Fiona that Beth is dead because of Paul. He explains he is trying to find the Countermeasure, which Fiona realizes is the CFR. Fiona then gets a notification on her phone from Charlie, telling her where the lifeboat is and that he put her on the list, and she drives to Monarch HQ. Charlie walks up to an elevator in Monarch HQ and makes his way down to B-5, where the Lifeboat is. He enters a hallway where he notices two harnessed guards waiting and protecting the room. Charlie walks up to a terminal, puts his key card inside, which allows him access. He walks past the guards and enters a massive room, filled with beds and work stations. He sits down as he awaits for Fiona to arrive; more Monarch employees walk into the room as Charlie looks out for Fiona. He spots her walk in the room and she pulls him away to talk. Fiona explains how they need Jack Joyce and needs him to get the CFR to fix the fracture, though Charlie explains the CFR is what is powering the Lifeboat. Charlie ultimately volunteers himself to help Jack, believing his skill as a "glorified locksmith" would be better suited to their situation and Fiona would be greater help in the Lifeboat. Inside the CFR Chamber Back out in the city, Emily and Liam Burke are on their way to Monarch's HQ. When Emily asks what his plan is, Liam simply explains they need to get onto the Lifeboat. When they reach security barrier, Liam breaks through in his car, ignoring his wife's pleads. |-|Quantum Ripple= Serene can be seen walking through the halls and is notified by Monarch troops that Liam is trying to break into the headquarters. |-|Control= Liam and Emily make their way towards the HQ on foot, as they are shot at by troops, but Liam manages to fight them off. Charlie can then be seen speaks to Jack on Fiona's radio telling him where to go to try and reach the CFR, however gunshots can be heard on the radio. Charlie explains that Jack isn't going to be able to get in unless he helps Jack out. He tells Fiona to remain in the Lifeboat as he sets off out of the room. Liam heads up a flight of stairs in Monarch HQ, killing more troops in the process. He makes his way to the entrance, and encounters Serene waiting for him. Serene explains that he needs Liam's help to keep the C.F.R protected from Jack in order to keep the Lifeboat going whilst Monarch fix the fracture and when the fracture is fixed, Emily would be waiting for him. Liam tells Emily that she needs to go with Serene, and in the background, Serene explains his instructions. Liam makes his way to the top of Monarch tower where the CFR is located, as well as a striker suit. Liam struggles to make his way upstairs, as Serene and Emily make their way down to B-5 in an elevator. Serene explains how admirable Liam is to Emily, but Emily ponders her relationship with him. The two enter the room, and Serene gives a speech to the employees in the room telling them what they are working for. He explains how he will not be with them when the time comes, but know that they will succeed. Charlie makes his way to the CFR chamber at 5:15AM. He walks over to the computer terminal and tries to deactivate the CFR, but is denied access. Eventually he manages to access it and tells Jack on the radio the CFR is ready for him to access. Liam then enters the CFR room, and points his gun at Charlie. He then throws Charlie away from it as Charlie tries to explain that Jack needs the CFR. Liam tells Charlie to go, but Charlie demands Liam to kill him if he is going to try and stop him, saying that Fiona believes in Jack to fix things. As Charlie gives Liam his choice, Hatch shoots Charlie in the head, and continues shooting at Liam. Liam avoids the bullets and hides behind a container. Hatch puts his gun down on the side and walks up to the CFR, but before he can grab it, Liam holds Hatch in a choke hold, and the two begin to fight. As Hatch gains the upper hand, Liam grabs the knife from his shoe, stabs Hatch in the chest and in his left eye, supposedly killing him. Liam can hear gunfire, as he makes his way towards a container with a striker suit and puts it on, and awaits for Jack. |-|Surrender= Charlie can then be seen speaking to Jack on Fiona's radio telling him where to go to try and reach the CFR, however gunshots can be heard on the radio. Charlie explains that Jack isn't going to be able to get in unless he helps Jack out. He tells Fiona to remain in the Lifeboat as he sets off out of the room. Liam and Emily make their way towards the HQ on foot, as they are shot at by troops, but Liam manages to fight them off. Back at the Lifeboat, Serene can be seen talking to the employees through television screens, believing that his employees are betraying him; during this Liam fights more troops on the stairwell, and makes his way to the main entrance. Liam hears the elevator, and spots Charlie running through the entrance. Liam points his gun at Charlie, as this is the third time he has betrayed Liam. Charlie explains how Jack can fix the fracture, but Liam sets his gun to shoot, but Emily stops him. Charlie explains how he does not want to see Liam look after his child in a basement, and that Serene has lost his mind. Liam doesn't want to listen, but Charlie explains that he cannot help Jack save the world if he is dead. Liam tells Charlie to lose the harness, so that if time ends, all of them are trapped in time, not Charlie being one who can walk through the fracture. Back at the lifeboat, Serene is still speaking to the employees, but they are baffled by his words. Something then catches Serene's eye as he turns off the feed. At 5:15AM, Liam, Emily and Charlie find their way to the CFR, and Charlie makes his way to a terminal to turn it off. However, Hatch walks up behind them and points a gun at Emily's head. Hatch tells Liam to drop his gun which he does, but Hatch then shoots Liam in the stomach, then in his back. Hatch walks over to Charlie as Emily tends to Liam. Hatch tells Charlie to open the chamber, but Charlie refuses. Hatch points his gun at Charlie's head and demands it to be opened, which Charlie does so. Emily pulls Liam out of sight from Hatch as she tries to stop the bleeding; he explains how he would give anything to see his child be born, as he dies in Emily's arms. After opening the chamber and deactivating the CFR, Hatch walks inside, though whilst he does so, Charlie turns the CFR back on. As Hatch puts his hands around the CFR, his body begins to crack and break, as he disappears into thin air. Charlie calls out for Liam, but notices the trail of blood. He follows it, but is choked by Hatch who is still alive. He throws Charlie through a window as Charlie crawls away. A gunshot can be heard, as Emily points a gun towards Hatch and continues to shoot as he walks towards her. Though her shots hit him, he seems unaffected, but as he gets closer, Emily shoots him in the right eye, which stops him dead, supposedly killing him. Emily tends to Charlie and both hear gunshots outside. Charlie tries to deactivate the CFR but his access is denied. He realizes that there are tech suits that can protect him from the stutters. He then puts Emily on the list to the lifeboat and tells her to find Fiona when she gets down there. As Charlie puts on a suit, Emily makes her way to the lifeboat. Trivia *Depending on the Surrender/Control choice, the scene where Charlie is trying to speak to Jack on the radio and where Liam and Emily are being shot at are flipped around. *The code protecting the room to the CFR is 7548 if Control was chosen, but 1848 if Surrender was chosen. Episode Gallery |-|Stills= Charlie_Wincott_(Episode_3)-01.png|Charlie Wincott in Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol" |-|Screenshots= Liam_Burke_(Episode_4)-01.png|Liam Burke in Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol" (Control) Paul_Serene_(Episode_4)-02.jpg|Paul Serene in Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol" (Control) Paul_Serene_(Episode_4)-01.jpg|Paul Serene in Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol" (Control) Video Gallery Quantum Break Episode4 - Lifeboat Protocol (Surrender)|Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol ("Surrender" and "Hatch" Junctions) Quantum Break Alternative Content - Episode 4 (Control)|Junction 3 (Amaral/Hatch) and 4 (Control/Surrender) differences in Episode 4, "The Lifeboat Protocol" Category:Act 4 Category:Quantum Break (TV series)